


Привычка

by Eonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonen/pseuds/Eonen





	Привычка

Мой день - выходные не в счет, в них я дома сижу - всегда начинается одинаково.  
Будильник, мат, холодная вода, мат, слишком крепкий кофе и прокисшее молоко, потерянные ключи, мат, свежая, словно не было промежутка ночи, тянущая за жилы безнадежность и гнилой привкус вчерашнего вечера. Жесткое полотенце и растянутый ворот футболки. Предвкушение запарки на работе и скучного вечера. Мат. Если повезет и Гермиона отпустит Рона "выгулять" друга - бар. Опять же мат, для разнообразия исходящий не от меня.  
Завтрак по пути в аврорат - кафешка на углу. За стойкой высокий брюнет в шерстяном костюме, отвернувшись, читает книгу. Я спотыкаюсь о ножку его табурета и выдаю привычный набор слов. Он спокойно пьет апельсиновый сок. Тоже привык.  
Газетный киоск. Два маггловских выпуска и один, зачарованный под Плейбой - магический. Хозяин, как объяснили коллеги, наш человек. Высокий брюнет, на губах вечная, как биржевой график, кривая.  
Нищий у входа в министерство. У него без выходных - проверял пару раз в воскресенье. Высокий. Может, когда-то и был брюнетом, а сейчас лыс, как локоть.  
Сотни незнакомых людей на работе, задевающих плечом, приносящих бумаги на подпись, попадающих не в тот кабинет. Убеждающихся - и меня убеждающих, - что я еще здесь, на этом стуле, за этим столом, в этом дерьмовом мире.  
Все высокие и в основном брюнеты, а вы как думали.  
Я ненавижу брюнетов. Мне хочется взвыть, растерзать газеты в клочья, раздавить жестянку для подаяний, вылить сок на отутюженную черную шерсть. Он все время исподтишка наблюдает за мной. Он постоянно следит, чтобы я вставал по утрам, отправлялся на работу и в бар, играл в шахматы, пил, матерился, не сорвался с цепи и не бросился с Лондонского Глаза. Чтобы я жил.  
Он никак не может отучиться шпионить.  
Столько лет прошло - ассимиляция в разгаре, все учатся забывать, лелеют робкие бутоны новой жизни. А он погряз там, в черноте прошлого, он не может выкарабкаться, не может найти себе место - его просто нет, он по горло увяз в войне и отдал ей себя так безвозвратно, что теперь не может...  
Как меня это бесит.  
Я тоже не могу, видите ли.  
Постоянно думаю, кому и зачем я до сих пор нужен. Количество официальных демонстраций народу снизилось до одного раза ежегодно - в день победы, да и тогда можно было бы просто подсунуть зрителям кого-нибудь другого. Брюнета. Пусть даже высокого - кто там помнит, какого я роста.  
А я ускользнул бы тихонько. Никто бы и не заметил. Оставил бы его без работы. Интересно, как скоро он бы тогда загнулся.

Из-под машины меня вытаскивает худая блондинка, злая, как сто Вольдемортов.  
\- Очки вам на что, юноша? - шипит она, запыхавшись. - Протрите да применяйте по назначению!  
\- Извините, - заученно бормочу я и вновь шагаю на красный.  
Мне не везет. Раньше, когда жить хотелось, везло, а теперь даже сдохнуть не получается.  
Два дня тому рыжая мелочь с косичками выцарапала из квартиры, где обнаружилась утечка газа. Кто ее обнаружил, я не знаю, но точно не я. Когда голова закружилась, даже обрадовался.  
Неделю назад забрел в какой-то тупик, а там куцый толстячок в котелке говорит двум насупленным подросткам:  
\- Подождите, мальчики. Никуда мой кошелек не денется, - а потом хвать меня за плечи, развернул и вытолкнул на улицу.  
Что это, спрашивается, такое?  
Я попросил Гермиону навести справки. Порывшись с неделю в закромах Министерства, она недоуменно сообщила, что подданный Британского Королевства Северус Снейп ни в каких штатах не зачислен и по проживанию нигде не значится. Типа, нету его.  
Ха. Значит, только для меня он - везде.

Надо же, нищий пропал. Может, лотерею выиграл. Случается ведь.  
У шерстяного в кафешке явно повышенная кислотность. Такие на воды часто ездят.  
А потом сгорел газетный киоск, и я совсем заволновался.  
Купил бутылку мальвазии и пошел в единственное место, где, точно знал, помощи не добиться. Постучал.  
\- Я предпочитаю херес, - сказала она вместо приветствия.  
Никаких шалей и платков - строгий голубой костюм с юбкой до пола, контактные линзы, обворожительный запах "Трезора". Я вытащил бутылку из бумажного пакета, а Трелони достала ванильное печенье.  
Странно - теперь ей действительно не нужно было задавать вопросов.  
\- Не скажу, - уперлась она. - Не велено.  
\- Да не трону я его! И прогонять не буду. Пусть следит, мне не жалко. Просто... он исчез, понимаете? Я подумал, может он услышал чего... обо мне. И отреагировал неадекватно.  
Про утечку газа, кажется, писали в газетах.  
Трелони засмеялась и допила стакан. Все еще смеясь, протянула мне листок с адресом.  
Могла бы просто так сказать. Мало я, что ли, в больнице провалялся. С закрытыми глазами нашел бы.  
Снейп лежал на кровати тихий и бледный, как труп. Я перепугался, схватил его за руку, стал медика звать.  
\- Отравление, - объяснил мне медик - а как же, высокий брюнет. - Передозировка многосущным зельем. Потерял сознание на улице.  
\- Скучал, Поттер? - спросил Снейп тихо, но я все равно подскочил от неожиданности.  
\- Не успел. Вы мне шанса соскучиться не даете. А киоск можно было потушить. Маг вы или кто? От него хоть польза была, не то, что от нищего.  
\- Что ты несешь, скажи на милость? Что тебе мерещится? Очки протереть не забыл? Сколько раз нужно советовать...  
Очки протереть... Как змея шипела, блондинка-то. Я еще подумал - знакомо.  
\- Подождите, значит, это не вы? В кафе и на работе - все это просто чужие высокие брюнеты? Умереть с вами можно!  
\- Со мной как раз нельзя, - бурчит Снейп. - Вот без меня - очень даже.  
А я вспоминаю рыжие косички и валюсь от хохота прямо на его кровать.  
\- Уберись отсюда, - говорит он брезгливо, изо всех сил сжимая губы. - И постарайся не умереть, пока меня не выпишут.  
\- А вы за мной проследите, как раньше, - я решительно усаживаюсь в кресло и открываю историю его болезни. И то чтиво.  
Молчит. Рассматривает так пристально, будто никогда раньше не видел.  
\- Как ты догадался? Я ни разу за все это время не появился перед тобой в своем обычном облике.  
\- Предчувствовал. Знал откуда-то, - надеялся. - Я ведь повсюду вас вижу. Только оказывается, мне нужна не толпа неизвестных высоких брюнетов, а один, определенный.  
Получается, мне без него не жить.


End file.
